1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the implementation of wireless communications for disseminating GNSS-based differential correctors and other position-locating information to mobile units, such as vehicles and personal navigation devices, and for receiving positional, operational and status information for real-time display, all via the Internet (worldwide web).
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) technology has become increasingly important in navigation, guidance and machine control applications in such varied fields as agriculture, transportation, mining and logistics. The widespread availability of differential correctors from various sources has improved accuracy to sub-centimeter levels using sophisticated differential correction techniques, such as real-time kinematic (RTK). Such finer accuracy and other performance enhancements tend to increase the applicability of differential global positioning systems (DGPS) to various operations and its usefulness on various types of mobile and stationary equipment. DGPS differential corrector distribution has been accomplished by 300 KHz beacon systems, FM transmitters and proprietary radio and satellite links. However, privately-sponsored, proprietary DGPS correction services have ongoing subscription fees. Other differential correction techniques have limited useful ranges and availability.
RTK correction utilizes carrier phase correction signals from fixed and known base station locations for processing by mobile or rover vehicles equipped with RTK-enabled GNSS receivers. Using RTK, vehicles can be automatically guided along predetermined guide paths to within less than a centimeter of course-variance, i.e. sub-centimeter accuracy navigation. Such higher-accuracy systems are in demand for precision agriculture and other operations.
Like GNSS, the Internet (worldwide web) has enabled a wide range of applications of increasing sophistication and technical capability. For example, digital telephone networks can interface with the Internet and enable the dissemination of GNSS information, including differential correctors. Commercially-available mapping services provide current, detailed visual content for many geographic regions. Combining these technologies enables triggering AV output derived from mapping services based on GNSS-identified locations, which can be identified by vehicle-mounted GNSS receiver equipment. Moreover, GNSS positioning information and differential correctors can be efficiently disseminated over digital telecommunications systems at relatively low cost and over relatively large areas.
Various operations can benefit from GNSS-derived information being disseminated among a number of vehicles for purposes of coordinating their activities. For example, agricultural spraying operations with fleets of aerial and/or ground-based vehicles can be coordinated by identifying and marketing treated field areas for centralized control in order to ensure complete coverage and to avoid overlaps. Vehicle routing and travel path information can be collected and disseminated in real-time to avoid collisions in multi-vehicle operations. For example, the flight paths of multiple aircraft can be simultaneously tracked using on-board, GNSS-based receivers and RF transmitters. The aircraft can thus be spaced apart with adequate safety margins for guiding through operations such as aerial spraying and firefighting.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or a method for combining these technologies with the advantages and features of the present invention.